1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus which jets a liquid to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the known technique, a cleaning member is transported in a state of being electrically charged in an image forming apparatus, and foreign matters in the apparatus is removed by being adsorbed to the cleaning member.
In the technique described above, an exclusive member as the cleaning member is required, and thus there is a cost disadvantage.